Dare
by rubycaspar
Summary: Silly oneshot involving the wonders of the triple dog dare... set series four, no real spoilers. Sheyla.


"Major, what is a 'double dare'

Disclaimer – I own none of the Stargate franchise.

Spoilers – none except for the names of some new series five characters.

I wrote this for Bluealien for her birthday – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! It was written on the plane in the early hours of the morning, though, so apologies for its strangeness.

Oh, and virtual cookies to anyone who can spot the slight SG-1 reference. :-D

_**Dare**_

"_Major, what is a 'double dare'?" _

"_Ha! Where did you hear that?"_

"_It was something Lieutenant Ford said to Dr McKay…"_

"_Really? Well, if you dare someone to do something, they have to do it. Or they have to do a forfeit instead."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's a game. But it's become this thing so that if you don't do a dare, you're a coward. No one likes to be seen to _not _do a dare. And a double dare is worse – it's stronger than a dare. Not as strong as a triple-dog-dare, of course… you _have _to do those."_

"_A triple-dog-dare…?"_

"_Er, yeah. So… what did Ford dare McKay to do?" _

XXXXX

John lounged back in his chair in the mess-hall, his arms folded across his chest. His right leg was stretched out and his foot propped up on the table, across which sat Rodney and Ronon, who were bickering. Well, Rodney was bickering. Ronon was just listening, and every now and then saying a casual word that would further infuriate Rodney. It was a favourite pastime of Ronon's, and John sometimes joined in. Today, though, he was content to just sit and watch.

"…going to have a system of government that forbids people from studying science of any kind, how in hell do they expect to _help_ themselves?"

"And they hated you."

"Yes, thank you Ronon. I know they hated me. This is my point. I am a man of science, and I was ridiculed for it."

"Yep, I'm sure that was why."

John shook his head slightly and looked over his shoulder, his eyes sweeping the mess. It was the height of lunchtime and pretty crowded. He could see Lorne and his team eating lunch with Chuck and Zelenka, Woolsey getting food which John knew he would eat in his office, and Keller sitting with Vega and her team. Until a moment ago, Teyla had been sitting with them too.

Where did she go? John frowned slightly, also wondering why Vega, Keller and the rest were all staring at him, but then shrugged and turned back round.

Both of John's questions were answered as soon as he turned his head – Teyla was now standing right next to him. He gave her a brief smile.

"Hey Teyla," he said.

"Hello John," she replied. She glanced back over his head, back towards where she'd been sitting, and then looked back down at him. "I am sorry about this…"

"Sorry about whammph!?"

John lost the ability to speak properly as Teyla bent down, cupped the back of his head with both hands, and kissed him squarely on the lips.

John felt his foot slip off the table and thud to the floor, and his arms untangled slightly as instinct raged with reason in his head. Instinct dictated that he _had _to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer, while reason was screaming at him to remember that they were in a hall full of people.

Luckily for John's diminishing sense of reason, the kiss only lasted a few seconds, and Teyla made no move to deepen it. John managed to keep his arms to himself, but couldn't help sitting up slightly as Teyla pulled away, prolonging the kiss a little.

John blinked his eyes open and stared up at Teyla, who was looking down at him. To a casual observer she would have seemed her usual serene self, but John could see that her hand was shaking slightly as it fell back to her side, and her eyes were slightly glazed over. He himself sat completely still, waiting for his rapidly beating heart to return to normal and trying to think of something to say.

It was then he realised that the mess-hall was completely silent. Perfect.

"Er – "

Teyla cleared her throat and when she spoke her voice rang out through the silent mess. "It was a triple-dog-dare," she said.

Silence reigned for a moment more, and then several people started to laugh. Soon the entire room was filled with laughter, whooping and clapping. John could hear Rodney spluttering and Ronon's loud, booming laugh, but he didn't look at them – he just stared up at Teyla in shock.

A dare. It was a dare. She had kissed him on a _dare_. John tried desperately to consider what his reaction to this news should be, while trying to keep his disappointment from showing on his face. Teyla looked back at him, and he noticed that her cheeks were a little pinker than usual – other than that, though, she now looked totally calm.

John decided to follow her lead and nodded, leaning back into his chair and propping his foot back up on the table. "Okay then," he said.

Teyla gave him a small smile and walked away, heading for the exit. John looked over his shoulder at the women on Keller's table – all of whom were laughing. One decent glare shut them up quickly, and he could tell that he wouldn't have to deal with a spate of dared kisses. He then looked to see if he could see Woolsey – he couldn't. Either he'd left before the kiss (please god!) or he'd decided to deal with it later.

John could wait to find out.

Eventually, John turned back to his team-mates. Rodney was now shaking his head, and Ronon had stopped laughing… just about.

Rodney shook his head one more time and sighed. "You get all the luck…"

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever Rodney," he said. But the truth was, he kind of agreed with him.

It was very lucky that he'd told Teyla to always adhere to a triple-dog-dare.

_**The End**_


End file.
